In situations where multiple logical networks share a common communication medium or channel, the networks compete for access to the channel. Typically, the networks will compete for bandwidth. In the absence of any coordination between the networks, they can destructively interfere with one another, reducing capacity utilization and reducing the bandwidth (BW) available to devices within a network.
It is also often imperative for security reasons and other concerns, that the devices within one network not be able to access and interpret the message exchanges within another network. This is usually accomplished through security keys that encrypt messages. These keys are usually unique to the network and are not shared with other logical networks.
The scenario described above may arise when neighboring homes in a residential neighborhood or apartment complex deploy local area networks within their individual dwellings. Often these networks share a channel as is the case in wireless and in powerline networks. An acceptable implementation of this scenario requires systems and methods that allow multiple networks to coordinate with one another without compromising the security of any individual network.